parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wonderful World Of Enter-tunement!
The Wonderful World of Enter-Tunement! is the 19th episode of ShapeTales. Plot An argument between Jimmy and Alvin ensues after Alvin refuses to play the theme song. Once it finishes, Alvin takes Jimmy through a mysterious door to what's later revealed to be the future. After more arguing and conversation, Alvin introduces the "Wonderful World of Enter-Tunement" to Jimmy. The Wonderful World of Enter-Tunement is a room which has a machine consisting of a wheel and a ball machine. Shapes spin on the wheel and the Shape randomly selected by the wheel is forced to sing a song in the performance room. The ball machine occasionally displays two balls with the words on them. The Vent-Tron 2000 and Robo Rusty (from the 3-2-1 Walruses! series) play a role in this episode as the adjudicators, as does Mr. Diamond (as the "Techno-Diamond of the future"), who runs the machine. The British Semi-Circles (Herman and Juan-Cogsworth), Pa Square, Lumiere, and Charlie Cylinder are selected to sing songs. The British Semi-Circle duo starts off the show by singing the cumulative song with photos, images, screenshots, etc. "There's a hole in bottom of the sea." Pa Square is second, singing "Zacchaeus Was a Wee Little Man." The show takes a break as an animated parable, namely "Lunch", plays. The parable depicts a blue man (accompanied by a green dog) going through the shenanigan of trying to get his lunch from a machine by inserting a dollar into it when he finds out its serve ("Yummy") button is not working. Frustrated, he tries to smack the button enough so it will work, but the machine, though falling backwards at first, falls on him. With barely enough weight-lifting, he lifts the machine, trying to get it back in its former position, when his "yummy" treat slips out of the deposit area. He tries to get it, but the machine crushes him. He manages to lift it until it is on its other side. He gets the treat and is just about to eat it when a bird poops on it. The man face-palms over the loss of his treat, and the parable abruptly cuts off with a "the end" text screen. The show resumes with Lumiere singing Gilbert and Sullivan's "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General." Robo Rusty beging to lash out at Vent-Tron 2000. Alvin, at the last second, steps into the performance room and, with Charlie and a flower chorus, sings "You Are My Sunshine." Robo Rusty is in bliss and requests to watch an aardvark sing. Pa Square is once again selected on the wheel and sings the folk song Low Bridge, Everybody Down. Then Robo Rusty goes through rapid mood swings and Jimmy expresses his hatred of the future. So Charlie closes the show by singing a song about going to bed, praying and telling Circle about his day, and talking to The Lord about how, according to the Bible, he loves him. He also tells The Lord about screwing up (not sharing toys, coloring on the wall, making noise, etc.). His last words before resting include those, of course, about resting. Jimmy and Alvin announce their departure from the future by saying that they are ready to go home, so they say goodbye and travel back to the present time, with Mr. Diamond catching up to them at the last second saying he would like his job back in the present time since the robots disturb him.